Only In My Dreams
by adreamer3598
Summary: "This dream about him was reoccurring, a sweet dream soon turned into a nightmare." Emma is having dreams about Graham and thinks that he might be sending her a message.
1. Chapter 1

**Only In My Dreams**

**Note: Story takes place after 1x07**

Emma Swan woke up in a sweat. She could hear her pulse ringing in your ears and feel her heart beating hard in her chest. She then squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to make sure that she was actually awake. To make sure that she would not find him at the base of her bed or in her kitchen making her coffee and eggs. That she would not find him. Period. Emma then tried to soothe herself by telling herself that it was just a dream. It was not him who was there with her, touching her and then right before he would kiss her lips she would wake up. This dream was reoccurring, a sweet memory turned into a nightmare. Emma would always find herself in the same place, her room. She would walk to the window and find a wolf with snow colored fur and moonlit eyes. Emma would then climb out the window and follow the wolf to a familiar part of the Storybrooke woods, a part right near the troll bridge. This is where she would always find him. She would always find Graham. He would always look at her, smile, and then approach, he always approached slowly as to drink in the sight of her before there chests touch. Then he would rap his arms around her and look right into her questioning eyes. He then tilts his head and cups her cheeks with his delicate hands. He would advance and right before there lips touch he would whisper these words "I miss you so much Emma". And then she would wake up. Every time. Every single time. Yet, tonight was different. Tonight he did not talk, he approached her quicker than usual and this time, he kissed her. His warm soft clips barely brushed her hers and then he pulled back, looking at her with wonder in his eyes. Then something odd happened, Emma craved more. Emma then tilted her forehead to rest on his before she pushed her lips against his. The kiss was soft at first but then as tongues and teeth became involved it turned more into a desperate attempt to hang on to one other. His hands ran down her back until one settled on her hip and the other on her cheek. Emma ran her bands up his arms until they ended up around his neck, showing no sign of letting go. The kiss lasted a long time, at least as long as Emma could hold her breath. But then all of a sudden she woke up. She woke up to cold air of her bedroom and the unwelcomed darkness of night. She looked at the clock, which read 3:08. Emma let out a groan as she tried to fall back asleep. Sleep did not come easy and while she was awake she thought to herself "_What if Graham was not dead?". _Emma thought about the question long and hard but before she could think of an answer, sleep had overtaken her body.

After 4 hours of fitful sleep Emma woke up to the bright sun shining through the curtains of her room. She heard Mary Margaret brushing her teeth in the only bathroom in the tiny apartment. Emma then got up and decided to make herself some breakfast. As soon as Emma's feet touch the ground she realized just how tired she actually was. She forced herself to make her way to the kitchen where she sat then sat down in a chair. Mary Margaret then walked out of the bathroom looking cheerful and awake. The total opposite of a sleep deprived Emma.

"Good Morning!" Mary Margaret said in her sweet voice.

"Morning" Emma murmured

"So I am guessing you had another dream last night?" Mary Margaret knew all about Emma's ongoing dreams and was getting concerned.

"Ya" Emma responded, "This one was worse though, we actually kissed this time. It just makes me miss him more. And don't call me crazy but I am starting to get the sense that I am having these dreams for a reason."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma with a confused expression. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I don't know, I have been thinking about seeing Archie, but I don't really know how much he can help me." Emma said.

"Well, it won't hurt. Maybe it will help, you never know. But I have to make my way to school I will see you later." Mary Margaret then left the apartment leaving Emma with a lot to think about.

Around 11 o'clock after sitting at the police station for three hours with nothing to do Emma made up her mind and decided to go and see Archie. When she arrived she was greeted by Archie's dog Pongo and a very welcoming Archie Hopper.

"Hello, Emma. What brings you here?" he asked

"Well, Emma responded, "I have been having some weird dreams lately."

"May I ask what happened in these dreams?"

"Well, it is a bit odd but I have interactions with Graham."

"Oh, I see. That might be a bit normal with the fact that you and him were together."

"Briefly" Emma responded.

"Are these dreams you are having reoccurring? And also when you are dreaming, do you have any control over your actions?"

"Yes, and yes" Emma responded.

"Well then Ms. Swan, please lay down and maybe we can uncover something with a little hypnosis. Does that sound alright?"

"Yay, I guess" Emma said, a bit weary but complied and laid down on the soft leather couch.

"Now close your eyes" Archie said, "and I want you to think about these dreams you have been having."

Emma did as she was told and images of her and Graham standing in the woods came flashing through her mind.

"Now Emma, I want you to try and pay close attention to the details of your thoughts."

Emma again did as she was told and tried to focus on something other then Graham and noticed the wolf with the odd red eye again. Standing only a few feet away. Then, she heard a sound. A voice. A familiar voice. _"Follow the wolf Emma! Find me. I am hear."_

Emma opened her eyes with a start.

"Are you alright Emma? You are shaking." Emma heard the concerned words coming from Archie's mouth and realized where she was and what had just happened.

"It was Graham" Emma said "He is trying to send me a message, he is out there Archie. I need to find him."

And with that Emma dashed out of the office and raced toward the toll bridge.

_**please please please review and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma raced out of Dr. Hopper's office brushing off his concerned 'Emma what did you see?'. She ignored the do not walk sign as well as the car that honked and almost hit her. She ignored every single object in her way until she made it out of breath to the troll bridge. _'He's around here somewhere.' _Emma thought to herself. She made her way through the familiar trees, taking note of every branch and log on the ground to make sure that she was looking in the right spot. Until after what seemed like hours Emma found it, she was here, he was here, and then she collapsed.

When Emma regained consciousness it was dark. It was cold, and she could hear the pained cry of a wolf in the distance. '_The Wolf!'_ Emma thought. She then got up and with the strength that she had, raced toward familiar sound. She then heard the howl again, and then again, as if it _wanted _her to find him. She sped off toward the sound as it got closer and closer, louder and louder. She then found herself in a clearing. It looked as if someone had lit a fire in this spot, that someone had lived here not too long ago. She searched the area, making sure to take note of every object that she could see. She then heard a stick break. Someone was walking toward her. The noise though did not occur again for several minutes. Emma felt like an animal being watched. She could not see the person watching her but she knew that they were there. Then she heard a footstep, yet it sounded further away then the first one did. And so, very cautiously and quietly Emma followed the sound of crackling leaves and a human walking away.

Emma followed the noise until it took her to a river. Emma looked around with a confused expression. _'How had he gotten away?'. _

A few hours later Emma found herself at the Storybrooke library. After flipping through more books then she could count on dreams and doing multiple google researches, she found herself more desperate then ever for an answer. '_Anyone would think I am crazy if I ask them to help me find a said to be dead person. Except…' _Just then an idea popped into Emma's head. A crazy idea. She was going to get help from her son Henry.

Emma found Henry at his secret castle where he was reading his storybook, as usual. Emma approached him with a warm smile.

"Hey Kid." She said

"Oh hey Emma!" Henry replied with enthusiam.

"I need to talk to you about something Henry. I think you are the only one who can help me. You see, I have been having these dreams. Dreams where I have seen Graham and he is alive. Henry, I don't know how to say this but…"

"He is trying to send you a message!" Henry cut in, obviously very excited that Emma thinks the same thing as him. "You need to find him Emma! He wants you to find him, just keep looking. Where do you usually see him in your dreams?"

"In the forest near the troll bridge." Emma replied.

"Ok," Henry said, "here's the plan. Tonight if you dream about Graham, once you wake up go into the forest. It must be immediately after you wake up. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I am doing this."

"Come on, Emma. Kill two birds with one stone. You do something for Operation Cobra and you find your true love."

"Hey, whoa, Graham and I aren't…" she began the sentence but it was soon cut short by Henry's 'See you later Emma!' and at that moment she was too happy and worried at the same time to even care.

That night when Emma was packing up her stuff at the office she got an email.

_Emma,_

_Remember what we talked about today!_

_-Henry _

Emma then smiled to herself and shut down her computer. After turning off the lights and locking up the station, Emma headed home. When she arrived at the small apartment she found that Mary Margaret was already asleep. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 11:35. Emma then fixed herself a bowl of cereal (dinner of champions) and then headed off to bed where sleep soon overtook her tired body.

_ It was not the wolf that she saw outside her window, but him. Graham was standing in the deserted street looking right at her. "Emma" he whispered, the words flowing out of his mouth like a lullaby. Emma then climbed out her window and followed Graham. However, where he took her was not the forest but the same graveyard that they went to so he could find his "heart". They then entered the tomb where Regina's father lay. "Down there Emma. My heart is down there. You need to get it for me, so that I can come back to you." _

"_I don't understand," Emma said, "this is just a dream."_

"_Make it a reality." He replied. _ Then Emma woke up, and flew out the apartment door. She did not take the time to put shoes on or grab a coat even though it was about 40 degrees out. She flew through the empty streets and down into the forest. "How can I find him?" she thought. She went to the river where the footsteps led her last time. Then, preparing her feet she waded through the river to the other side. With every step she took it felt as if a piece of ice was pushed further and further into her foot. "I must find him." She told herself. Emma then had an idea. The forest was to thick to see anything from the ground, so why not from above that? Emma then found a tree suitable for the task she was about to complete. "You can do this Emma" she said, trying to motivate herself. She then lifted herself off the ground and onto the branches of the tree. She climbed until she got halfway, when she saw a figure moving. It was the figure of a man, and she knew exactly who it was. "Graham!" she cried out, reaching for branch below her so she could climb down. But then all too soon her foot slipped, and she became unbalanced and then helpless falling to the ground.

**Sorry that this took a while to update! I hope that you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry that I have not updated this story in a super long amount of time! I was having a bit of writer's block but I have finally made my mind on how to end this story. Please enjoy the last installment of this story and thank you to everyone who is reading it. **

Chapter 3: Waking up

Emma's body went hurdling toward the earth into darkness. She shut her eyes as she tried to cling to branches that whooshed past her face. The ground however was getting closer. Closer and closer, finally it was 10 feet beneath her. "Help!" she helplessly screamed as she continued to fall. Now 5 feet and then…

Emma woke up.

She found herself sweating in a bed with twisted sheets. Half of her comforter was off the bed and she was gripping the edge of it. "Worst dream ever", she muttered to herself when a figure walked into her room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the person said, taking her temperature and applying a cool washcloth to her forehead. "You have been out for awhile. Luckily your fever seems to be gone."

"I feel a lot better, just weak." Emma said groggily. Sighing as she took the washcloth from her forehead. "I missed you."

"Emma, are you sure you're alright? It has only been a day since you last saw me. I did actually hear you say my name a few times when you were asleep. What did you dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Said Emma. "Will you just hold me?"

"Of course." Graham said as he kissed the top of her head and held her as she snuggled into his safe arms.

"I love you Graham."

"I love you too Emma." And with that Emma concluded in that moment, reality definitely is way better than dreams.

**I know that this chapter was really short but I hoped you liked it. I can now say that I have completed an EmmaxGraham FanFic. Please review and I really hoped you liked it **


End file.
